


熏鱼｜共予

by loveisreaching



Category: HooWoo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisreaching/pseuds/loveisreaching
Kudos: 2





	熏鱼｜共予

李昇勋是个浑小子，这件事还有人不知道吗？  
答案是没有。  
所以当他再一次满身戾气地被年级主任拉着耳朵到他的班主任金秦禹面前时，金秦禹并不感到惊讶。  
这次是跟一群职业学校的下流混混打架，甚至有人一边跟自己不知道哪里找来的野鸡打地做爱，一边竖着中指朝他挑衅。  
可一挑十显然不是能大概率称王的场面，李昇勋一个不注意就被那群人按在地上用棍子狂抽，毫无还手之力。他躺在地上蜷缩着，根本来不及缓解身体疼痛带来的无力感，却在这时，被那个刚从女人身体抽出来的阴茎射了一脸肮脏。  
一瞬间，还像个傀儡似的李昇勋一下跳起来捡起地上的铁棍朝他脑袋挥舞，幸好打偏了，只把人家的耳朵半挂着打下来。  
说来也奇怪，只是见过小场面的李昇勋在那一刹那竟然用报仇雪恨的快感替代了恐慌和负罪感。  
他那个父亲依旧不愿意出面，打了几百万到金秦禹的账上让他带着李昇勋去谢罪。  
过程是非常顺利，一张百万的支票由金秦禹放到混子父母的手里，带着那张天使面孔落几滴痛心疾首的鳄鱼眼泪，惹得那家母亲扶着他的背说句“你们老师也不容易”安慰他。那家父亲忙着数钱，估摸着没空搭理，不多久便离开。  
星期五的缘故，学生们早早就放学回了家，黄昏挂日，拉长天边的云影延长。  
李昇勋收拾好了东西，单手插着口袋，吊儿郎当地把书包和校服挂在肩头先走了。  
金秦禹跟在后面，勉强地跟上了李昇勋：“昇勋……昇勋……”说着遍拉住李昇勋的手臂。  
指尖触碰的一瞬间，似乎有酥酥麻麻的电流穿透，是什么时候开始李昇勋变得不一样了呢？金秦禹慌张地收回拉住他的手臂的手，用另一只手抚摸覆盖的痕迹，一寸寸下拉，再用修长的指尖划过手臂上微微凸显的青筋，感受少年特有的肌肉质感。  
“金老师，您有什么想说的吗？”李昇勋快速拉开和金秦禹一米远的距离。  
“昇勋也长大了呢。”金秦禹怔怔地看着他，答非所问。  
李昇勋也没理他，转身就走。  
“昇勋……李昇勋……你今天得回家。”金秦禹上前再次拉住李昇勋。  
“我为什么要回金老师的家？”  
“你爸会回来，今天凌晨会到家……他会在家里呆两天……”  
“哦～难怪……我们金老师今天格外好看……”李昇勋稍微抬起头迷瞪着眼睛，甩开了他的手“难怪……难怪金老师的包里还多了双黑丝袜……”  
金秦禹恍惚一下便翻开自己的包，却是怎么也没找到。  
“嗯……金老师看样子还没穿上过这双丝袜……”李昇勋从口袋里拿出来套在手上包裹住自己的鼻子猛吸，“还没有金老师的味道……”  
“李昇勋，别闹！”金秦禹觉得难堪极了，又耐着冒出头的气焰攥紧了手。  
“还挺好看的，被我爸撕掉也太可惜了……也不知道这浑老头在外面搞这么多女人还有没有力气撕……哼，不然，金老师穿上我来撕？”李昇勋凑近金秦禹的耳颈敏感处，伸出舌头轻轻舔了一下，“不告诉我爸～”  
“啪”一巴掌落在李昇勋的脸上，出手过重，嘴角甚至沁出了血。  
李昇勋右手拇指划过嘴角，露出一点坏笑，“知道了知道啦！我今天跟你回去，我的小妈。”

可是并没有等到父亲的回家。  
说是飞机晚点明天早上再回，李昇勋嗤笑不知又在哪只小母鸡的温柔乡里留恋。  
半夜起来上厕所，本想去偏厅，却因着胳膊太疼想下去涂药而路过主卧。  
半掩的门泄漏出华丽的碎钻灯光，本觉无异，想一次路过却听到了微微弹出的喘息声伴随娇弱的呻吟阻止前进的步伐。  
好奇心驱使，李昇勋走近开了一条缝的房门，往里一透，便看见正对着门的金秦禹，光柔丝滑的黑色丝袜包裹紧致饱满的纤细长腿，一直蔓延到涨乳的胸部，乳头因为黑色的点缀透出更加嚣张的诱惑，李昇勋心头一紧，脚下好像安了千斤重的铁块一步也挪不动。  
金秦禹腿张的极开，后仰着把手里的跳蛋塞进腿间剪开的小洞，有点小又撕拉一声扯出一条叉道塞进自己的小穴，没有润滑剂进去得异常艰难，一边痛苦地呻叫，一边排遣自己长久没处发泄的欲望。玻璃蕾丝外套半挂着很快垂在地上不起，一声长久的谓叹终于是把跳蛋塞进闭涩的小穴毫无顾忌。  
刺激的电流输送，引得金秦禹抬起腰臀又重重砸下，与木质地板发出剧烈的碰撞，他疯狂挤压丝袜营造的淫荡乳头，试图找出欲望的满足。动作不堪又激烈，倏地，“啪嗒”一声，拉出跳蛋的细线便断在了穴口，伴随丝丝穴里淋出。  
金秦禹难受极了，无力地撑在地上哭泣，却又毫无办法。  
他没有办法站起来，一边哭一边擦眼泪，一旁堆放的试卷也不小心洒落在地。  
李昇勋推门就进，熟门熟路地拿出抽屉里的润滑剂涂在手指上一根一根塞进金秦禹的小穴轻轻柔柔搅荡。  
他抽出手指，掰开金秦禹的双腿，跪下来用舌头透过丝袜的叉道舔他的小穴口，梅子色的肉蕾像呼吸的章鱼口一开一盒，待扩张足够，李昇勋用四指一托如下跳蛋的残壳。  
“小妈，以后小心点，我爹不在也别这么作践自己。”说完有好心地把金秦禹的外衣扶上肩膀，定了定自己飘忽的神儿，假模假样吹着口哨站起来。  
金秦禹的眼角还挂着泪，听着他说这些话，拉着他的手臂用力把他往墙上一甩，脱了他的睡裤就一口含住翘起的阴茎，用牙间交替舌尖刺激每一根神经，裹上层层布布的糖霜。  
“嚯，现在我该叫你金老师还是叫你小妈？”李昇勋抽出自己的性物射在他的脸上，轻蔑地唾了口痰到他的嘴里。  
“全世界都可以看不起我，可是你不行！”金秦禹跪在他的挡下撕心裂肺地吼着，憋了很久的精液也在这一刻一撒殆尽，浇灌在李昇勋满是红叉的试卷上一点不浪费。

李老头回来后自然是不会放过金秦禹，奈何一把年纪自己身体也不行，每天靠跳蛋把金秦禹折磨地床都不能下，身体上的吻痕更是蔓延到下颌。

无奈之下，金秦禹只能翻出那件白色蕾丝边镂空长衣，靠着高领的质感遮盖羞耻的伤痕。  
应校领导的要求，不及格的学生老师必须进行单独辅导，所以李昇勋理所当然地出现在了金秦禹的单独办公室。  
那里有块小黑板，金秦禹会在那上面讲题。  
李昇勋翘着二郎腿慢慢悠悠地听着，看到试卷上的那摊精液，露出讳莫如深的笑容，贴到鼻子上仔仔细细闻了闻，看着金秦禹说：“金老师的味道真迷人。”  
说着便走到金秦禹面前，摸着由白色蕾丝透出的隐约软香的乳，低俗地说：“老师都给我口交了，那用你的奶子夹我的几把这件事应该也不过分吧。”  
金秦禹扇了他一巴掌再也没有多说一句话。  
他从没想过，在李昇勋心里自己已经是个如此肮脏的人了。

时间过得很快，转眼两个月过去了，毫无征兆地李老头又带回来一个黏糊糊的玩具，他们霸占主卧在金秦禹面前毫无顾忌的做爱，金秦禹蜷缩在一边无力地看着这一切。  
李昇勋闯进来是意料之外的事。  
他一棍打在墙上，吓得李老头硬不起来的没用家伙抖了三抖，没等他们反应过来，便拉起金秦禹背对墙壁，靠着龟头分泌的前列腺液体一插直入金秦禹的最深处。  
“你叫啊！你叫啊！”李昇勋拍打金秦禹的屁股让他发出淫靡之语，“你他妈给我叫啊！告诉他我才能让你快活，他不配！”  
金秦禹哭了，一语不发地流着眼泪。  
“你个混账！”李老头没来得及穿裤子，就提着他短小精悍的无用品跑过来打了李昇勋一巴掌，“你个混账，连你小妈都敢上，还把不把我这个爹放在眼里了！”  
“他不是我的小妈！他是我的金老师，他从来就不是你的。”李昇勋在他的体内射了出来，冲着他撕心裂肺，“他从头到尾就只是我的！”  
“李昇勋，我们私奔吧。”金秦禹脸贴着墙，咬着牙一个字一个字说到。  
他把自己野蛮的荒唐从金秦禹身体小心地抽出，拿着棍子朝他父亲腿上用力打了一棒，替金秦禹穿上心心念念已久的粉色蕾丝长裙，带他离开这个是非之地。  
终于结束了这一场荒谬的梦。

全世界都知道李昇勋是个浑小子。  
但只有金老师知道，李昇勋是个爱金秦禹的深情种。


End file.
